Most stands for the repair and tuning of bicycles are complicated and expensive, or do not allow for full operation of the crank assembly.
A stand representative of the prior art is disclosed in Great Britain Patent 446,974, May 8, 1936. A U-shaped support is shown having oppositely disposed posts with pointed studs on their upper ends engaging the opposite ends of the crank arm axle. The stand further includes a stabilizing arm which has its upper end provided with a pin that engages in an opening in the sprocket wheel and over the chain stays of the bicycle, thus, preventing normal operation of the crank arm assembly.
It is thus seen that what is needed is a repair stand which is simple in construction, low in cost, and will support the bicycle and allow full operation of the crank arm assembly.